De Generación en Generación
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y pensar que hace una semana todo era tranquilidad, bueno lo que se podía llamar tranquilidad teniendo a sus dorados de aquí allá, pero ya Shion estaba acostumbrado a ellos más no a esa PLAGA que había llegado hace dos días atrás (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y T** **he Lost Canvas** **son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y s** **hiori Teshirogi**

 **De Generación en Generación**

Y pensar que hace una semana todo era tranquilidad, bueno lo que se podía llamar tranquilidad teniendo a sus dorados de aquí allá, pero ya Shion estaba acostumbrado a ellos más no a esa PLAGA que había llegado hace dos días atrás.

***F***

Me siento mareado…- el caballero de la onceava casa no podía mantenerse en pie, al igual que la mayoría de los dorados –

Te dije que era mala idea – Docko le susurro al odio a Shion, que miraba todo con aparente tranquilidad –

Y qué?, ellos querían saber, pues que se aguanten – bufo con molestia –

Ya los conoces, sabes que les gusta molestarte – trato de tranquilizar – además sabes que es cierto…- eso ultimo lo dijo bajito para que los tambaleantes dorados no escucharan –

No es verdad, los únicos idiotas eran Manigoldo y Kardia – recordó a sus pasados compañeros con molestia, sin duda DM y Milo eran su fiel imagen –

Estas seguro? – Docko no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrisa al ver como el semblante del actual patriarca cambiaba – el que sale perdiendo eres tú – concluyo para la espantosa realidad de Shion –

Ya me jodí – al fin el patriarca Shion, había caído en cuenta de que el único perjudicado con lo que acababa de hacer era él –

Pero que…? – Y para el mal de males, al parecer ni siquiera eso había hecho bien. El Seele Awakening, había sido aplicado de manera errónea. Ya que más de una alma había sido de vuelta al mundo humano y no solo eso, sino con su cuerpo físico–

Te dije que esa técnica no era para ti – murmuro Docko al ver, no solo al ex orden dorada sino también a Sage y Hakurei, el antiguo patriarca y el maestro de Jamir –

Cállate que no ayudas…- murmuro Shion, su maestro lo iba a matar – ese es Regulus? – sus ojos que se iban paseando por los recién traídos caballeros, se centraron en el pequeño león dorado –

Sí, pero como está más crecido no? – Docko también se había sorprendido – estas seguro que aplicaste el Seele Awakening? –

Seguro – asintió con convicción –

Quieres que sea sincero? – Docko lo miro de reojo –

Que quieres decir? – Shion le dedico una mirada inquisitiva y asesina–

Eres un inútil – lo dijo como si fuera la gran verdad –

Mi cabeza! – Shion y Docko salieron corriendo de la sala de patriarca antes de que los caballeros, de la generación pasada, que ya estaban despertando los vieran –

Kardia, ten cuidado con mi mano! – Degel había sido el de la queja –

Pues fíjate donde la pones – respondió de la misma manera –

Cierra el pico, bicho de estiércol – Manigoldo para mala suerte había despertado muy cerca a escorpio y acuario –

Se podrían callar, trato de dormir – se quejó Regulus que se hacía bolita –

Ni muertos dejan de joder – allí estaba Aspros, que empujaba con el pie aun adormecido Defteros –

No te acerques! – la atención de los dorados que despertaban se concentró en el que produjo ese grito de molestia. Albafica trataba de alejarse de un desconcertado Hasgart –

Alguien puede decirnos porque estamos de vuelta?– Asmita miraba con curiosidad los alrededores –

Eso mismo quería preguntar? – La voz autoritaria de Sage, hizo que las quejas y pelas de los dorados cesarán, aunque había aun murmullos pero no de los dorados que Sage conocía –

Rayos! Shion se pasó con esto…- DM se quejó por el terrible dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo pesado –

Tú fuiste el que mando a la mierda su paciencia – acuso Milo que permanecía tirado en el suelo –

Milo, muévete me pisas la mano – pidió en un suspiro cansado el guardián de acuario –

Perdón Cam, no me fije – el bicho azul se corrió un poco –

Aldebarán pesas peor que vaca preñada, quítate! – grito Dita al tener a medio Alde encima –

Que marica Afro, cállate! – Aioria se retorcía en el suelo –

Saga mueve tu asqueroso pie de mi cara! – Kanon pateo a su gemelo –

Eres tu quien está poniendo su pie…- Saga devolvió el ataque –

Que escandalo con ustedes, copias! – Shaka miraba todo con aburrimiento, en qué momento se fueron a robar el cerebro de los dorados –

Y estos? – Shura le tendió la mano a sagitario quien había sido el que se había dado cuenta que no estaban solos –

Ya les dije que dejaran en paz las drogas de Shiva y Ágora – se quejó Alde –

Más respeto para mis alumnos – Shaka miro mal al grandote –

***M***

Sal de allí Shion, no seas cobarde – Docko golpeaba la puerta de manera que daba a la habitación del patriarca –

No! – Shion se había atrincherado en su habitación – tú piensas que va hacer fácil verle las caras a los idiotas de nuestra generación más la actual –

Tú lo causaste, tú lo solucionas – expreso serio Docko – además tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarlos, eres el patriarca después de todo – trato de convencer –

Cierto, me deben respeto ahora – la cara de Shion se ilumino, después de todo ahora era él el patriarca o sea tenía todo el derecho de exigir y tener respeto de todos los caballeros dorados –

Shion! – Docko volvió a tocar la puerta –

Ya salgo, ya salgo – el peli verde comenzó a sacar todos los muebles que había puesto contra la puerta – vamos ya Docko – el peli verde salió con una determinación y convicción que dejo sorprendido al chino –

***M***

Bien, muchacho puedes explicarme porque fuimos revividos – Sage decidió intentar comunicarse con el grupo de inquietos, pero como todos le parecían un tanto perturbadores prefirió hablar con quién le pareció más sensato –

Pues la culpa la tuvo Shion y sus arranques histéricos – respondió Shura –

Shion?, es el mismo Shion de Aries que conocemos nosotros? – Hakurei se había acercado a su hermano –

Supongo que sí – se encogió de hombros – porque según eh escuchado, usted es Sage y usted Hakurei – los mayores asintieron – entonces son el patriarca y el maestro de Jamir, respectivamente, de la antigua guerra santa y por obviedad los ex compañeros de Shion y Docko – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto pues aún le temblaba el cuerpo y que diablos les habría hecho Shion –

Entonces conocieron a Shion y Docko? – pregunto Sage, que miro de uno a uno a los revoltosos que los ignoraban totalmente –

Corrección, los conocemos – Aioros que permanecía junto al español hablo –

Y dónde están? – Hakurei miro alrededor en su búsqueda pero no los halló, tenía unas cuantas cosas que preguntar –

Seguro están teniendo actividad nocturna – Shura y Aioros soltaron un suspiro de manera sincronizada, Milo y sus comentarios desubicados –

No le hagan caso – negó Camus que miro de manera asesina al peli azul, y más al ver la expresión de confusión de los mayores, para luego arrástralo un poco más lejos – como se te ocurre decir algo así frente a ellos! –reprendió al bicho y luego miro a los ex cáncer. Los ojos azules de Camus brillaban en admiración y es que jamás había pensado poder conocer a Sage y Hakurei, dos de los más grandes héroes de las guerras santas –

Te gustan los viejos? – Milo miro mal al peli aguamarina –

Mejor cállate y no digas idioteces – le miro de manera asesina – son dos hombres que merecen el respeto de todos, Milo y además…- Camus sacó un diario de sabrá solo Atena de donde antes de correr hacia los peli blanco –

No creí que a Elsa le gustaran los mayores – y allí estaba DM para meter leña donde nadie pedía fuego –

Asalta tumbas resulto…jajajaja– Kanon no pudo ocultar su risa al ver la mueca de disgusto de Milo –

Cállense! – El escorpión se alejó de cáncer y géminis con toda la intención de ir por Camus que parecía a punto de saltarle encima a uno de los gemelos de cáncer –

Que basura son chicos – Aioria, miraba también divertido todo –

***M***

Uno, dos, tres…- la determinación de Shion había ido al caño al ver a las dos generaciones más el patriarca y su maestro en el salón del trono, por lo que ahora contaba para darse valor –

Ya camina, Shion – Docko lo empujo un poco –

No, Docko, no…- Shion parecía estar a punto de sufrir algo –

No seas niño, debes enfrentar la consecuencia de tus actos – amonesto el chino ya cansado del actuar del peli verde –

Claro cárgame la mula, como si tú no hubiese colaborado – se victimizo el actual patriarca –

Ya bueno, pero vamos antes de que pase algo…- Docko empujo con fuerza a Shion que se agarraba de una columna hasta con las uñas – que clase de ejemplo le vas a dar a Mu, si él te viera así? – bien, era hora de usar el arma secreta –

Cierto – Shion se acomodó el traje de patriarca antes de salir al encuentro de sus malas decisiones –

***M***

Regulus? – Sísifo y ElCid miraban curiosos al menor –

Que paso, tío? - pregunto preocupado por la mirada de los mayores-

Creciste…-respondió ElCid –

Enserio? – El menor trato de mirarse a sí mismo – Uy, cierto ya no se ven tan grandes…- se rasco la cabeza y expreso con un sonrojo –

Buenas tardes…- Shion había llegado con el casco puesto por lo que su voz había tomado un tono autoritario y fuerte, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes –

Ya era hora Shion, me puedes decir qué diablos paso? – adiós al teatrito de patriarca, a Milo le valió un bledo las visitas –

Milo de Escorpio –aun con el tonito de voz inicial – más respeto _o te juro que los calabozos serán tu nuevo hogar_ – reprendió y amenazo – a sus lugares dorados – ordeno a lo que casi todos se movieron con pereza, claro la generación actual –

Chicos – a la orden los dorados del siglo XVIII se ordenaron –

 _Porque a mí no me obedecen así?_ \- se lamentó el peli verde – bien, caballeros dorados de la generación actual, caballeros dorados del siglo XVIII, maestro Hakurei y Patriarca Sage…- comenzó el ex Aries sin aun mostrar su rostro – se preguntarán por qué…- el inspirado discurso del ariano fue cortado –

Al grano viejo, que al rato tengo que ir por unas cosas al mercado – la generación del siglo XVIII, Sage y Hakurei miraron sorprendidos a quien interrumpiera de esa manera, DM – que? – pregunto como si no hubiese hecho nada de malo –

Ángelo de Cáncer – llamo Docko –

Que no me digas así – bufo el italiano –

No seas molesto DM – Shion intervino, por el bien de su reputación – como decía…-

No puedo creer que seas patriarca – Manigoldo tenía que ser – ahora entiendo porque nadie te pela, por dioses si ni siquiera podías controlar tu cosmos menos a estos…- más de uno río de su generación – no me digas que sigues siendo Aries por que no veo uno…? –

Al demonio son iguales…- bufo Shion tirando su casco con molestia – y no te burles Manigoldo que ahora tengo poder y te puedo mandar a pasar tu vida en los calabozos – amenazo y sonrió con burla –

Si puedes enviarme – reto el cáncer –

Puedo y lo voy a hacer, Aldebarán llevaba a Manigoldo a los calabozos – ordeno con superioridad, pero el grandote se movió al mismo tiempo que Hasgart por lo que se miraron un rato – que pasa? – pregunto con enfado al ver que el peli negro no se movía –

Patriarca la orden fue para mí, no? – hablaron al mismo tiempo Alde y Hasgart –

Si, para ti Aldebarán de Tauro – una vez más ambos se movieron – para Aldebarán, no para el que se puso Aldebarán –gruño el lemuriano ex de Aries –

Ah! Bueno – Hasgart regresó a su lugar –

Ahora llévalo! – apunto al peli azul que miro mal al grandote –

No abuses Shion, Manigoldo no hizo nada – reto Hakurei – aunque, como llegaste a ser patriarca? – Shion estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, porque su maestro era siempre así con él. Aun recordaba que nunca fue amable con su persona, muy a pesar de que se hizo merecedor de la armadura de Aries, o no para su maestro todo era Yuzuriha o Atla, todo ellos – siempre creí que morirías en la guerra santa…- la risa de todos no se hizo esperar, incluso Sage rio levemente – ya, enserio siempre creí que Atla se quedaría en tu lugar, era más capaz…- expreso serio – y hablando de Atla donde está mi niño? –

Si, cierto donde está el lemurianito? – preguntaron la orden pasada –

Shion, donde esta Atla? – Sage fue el de la pregunta –

Yo que sé – contesto de mala gana el peli verde casi a punto de hacer berrinche –

No me digas que le tienes envidia aun niño? – Docko miro burlón a su amigo –

Cállate! Que tú no tuviste que soportar ser comparado con un niño, Siempre Shion, Atla es mejor creo que la armadura se equivocó… – Hakurei rio bajito –

Esos tiempos…- suspiro con nostalgia el de altar –

Tranquilo Shion, no dejes que te ganen sino que diría Mu? – otra vez tuvo que hacer uso de su arma secreta para animar a su amigo, el anciano joven maestro–

Mu? Quien es ese?! – Kardia quien había parado la oreja para escuchar que tanto decía Docko, alzo la voz –

El actual Aries – respondió Alde –

Así que tuviste un alumno pobre de él, debe ser el más débil – Manigoldo fue el de la falsa pena –

Te equivocas Mu es uno de los caballeros dorados más fuertes – corrigió Shaka con el ceño fruncido. No le había agradado la manera de ese hombre de referirse a Mu –

Además Shion apenas y lo entreno – Docko se ganó una mirada asesina por andar de metiche –

Y donde esta Mu? – Hakurei tenía curiosidad por el nombrado –

Pues…-Shion no quería que su niño se mesclara con esa sarta de estúpidos, además de que seguro lo muy condenados se encargarían de romper la imagen que Mu tenia de él – de misión – fue lo único que estaba dispuesto a decir –

Maestro! Maestro! – Mu tenía que haber llegado en ese momento – alguien uso el Seele Awakening, las armaduras están alteradas y… - Mu corto su discurso al notar la presencia de muchas personas –

Atla! – Hakurei salto a abrazar al confundido lemuriano de cabellos lilas – pero que grande estas y mírate estas tan lindo…- le revolvió el cabello –

Este…Atla? – Mu miro confundido al mayor – no yo no…-negó y miro con más atención a todos – la generación del Siglo XVIII – manifiesto convencido –

Te lo dije! – un chispeo parecido al con el que había aparecido Mu, se hizo presente junto a la voz – maestro Hakurei, patriarca Sage – saludo el joven con una reverencia –

Atla! – otra vez Hakurei había saltado a abrazar al recién llegado – estas bien y también creciste mucho! – rio y le revolvió el cabello –

Atla – gruño el peli verde, y que demonios hacia ese niñito allí?, un momento y que hacía con su niño Mu? – O no…- sí, la técnica usada también había afectado a Mu –

 *****M*****

 **PV: La idea y el Fanfic es propiedad de Ariesdevirgo16 y Danable94, nada más yo lo estoy publicando en mi cuenta por que la primera no tiene cuenta y a la segunda le da flojera aparte que Fanfiction es su tortura...bien, fuera de ello yo solo lo subo y transcribo, así que también me verán comentando, aunque se va ha ver extraño...**

 **Ikki: lo único extraño aquí eres Tú -**

 **PV: tenías que aparecer -**

 **Ikki: y que querías, tienes a tus locas amigas en tu sala y ya me tiene hinchado con su manoseo -**

 **PV: ya les dije que la única que puede hacer eso soy yo! -**

 **Ikki: enferma...-**

 **PV: solo por ello voy a decirle a las chicas que se queden en mi casa...wahahaha -**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬* -**

 **PV: besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Atla miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a sus ex superiores allí formando una fila frente a quienes parecían ser sus "gemelos perdidos".

Regulus? – se sorprendió de ver al león dorado tan crecido y es que cuando lo conoció, era mayor a él pero no se veía tan maduro –

Atla?! Wau! Te vez tan diferente…- rio el castaño mientras rodeaba al peli lila que sonrió levemente –

A que mi Atla sería un gran dorado! – Hakurei estaba tras su menor aprendiz que se sonrojo ante las palabras de su maestro – si, si hubiese tenido esa apariencia hace tantos años atrás de seguro TÚ hubiese sido Aries y no Shion – suspiro con pesar como si pensar en que Shion era dueño del carnero dorado lo afligiera –

Señor Hakurei, mi maestro es un gran Aries – defendió Mu que había escuchado todo, mientras se sentía mal por su maestro pues si su percepción no lo engañaba un aura de depresión rodeaba ahora a Shion –

Mu! – Camus por poco y salta al cuello del Aries al escucharlo contradecir a quienes él consideraba unos GRANDES héroes – discúlpenlo – hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y más a cierto bicho azul que no perdía detallas de lo que pasaba –

Pero Cam – se quejo el peli lila mayor –

Nada, si el maestro de Jamir Hakurei lo dice es verdad…- sonrió, al menor de los peli lilas que le devolvió la sonrisa, apenado al ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas –

Yo…- desvió su mirada buscando a alguien que le fuera un amigo y no solo un conocido. Suspiro con pesar al no ver a Yuzuriha por el lugar, entonces allí junto a quine recordaba cómo Docko estaba Shion –

***M***

La que te pario, Shion – refunfuño el bicho azul al ver a SU amigo Camus, tan entusiasmado con Sage y Hakurei, al parecer a nadie le importaba que Shion les ordenara ponerse en fila –

Celoso? – Y claro como siempre de molestos DM y Kanon, que se habían arrimado al bicho para joderlo –

No! – Respondió de manera contundente, evitando las miradas burlonas de ese par – son solo ancianos, ya están para la tumba – eso lo dijo ya con más confianza, y eso era verdad como podía sentir celos de ANCIANOS –

Sí, claro – DM asintió y expreso de manera irónica – Ese tiene un parecido extraordinario con Dite – dio mientras miraba de manera inquisitiva al ex caballero dorado de piscis –

…- Kanon miro con ojos entrecerrados a cáncer – no, enserio? Ni cuenta me había dado – expreso de manera irónica – que zombi se comió sus cerebros – refunfuño –

***M***

Vaya que sus dorados eran una panda de idiotas, mira que estar conversando y haciendo cualquier cosa menos obedeciéndolo, incluso sus odiosos compañeros del siglo XVIII se encontraban formados, aunque Kardia y Manigoldo se notaban intranquilos, seguramente tenían ánimos de ponerse a molestar.

Hola, Shion – dejo salir un gruñido ante el saludo tan emotivo del menor de los lemurianos del Siglo XVIII, es que acaso no sabía que sus presencia no le era grata, pero claro no podía ponerle mala cara o seguro allí mismo Hakurei y Sage le saltaban al cuello.

Hola – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y regreso su atención a quien se supone debería estar formado – Camus de Acuario…- llamó pues a pesar de no ser el único causando desorden, bien que le molestaba que este revoloteando alrededor de su ex maestro y ex patriarca –

Enserio? Y como fue…? – Camus estaba más interesado en prestarle atención a las narraciones de los mayores que en Shion –

Camus…-insistió el peli verde –

Y…y ella creo el cofre que…- de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro – QUE?! – Volteo la mirada y expreso con molestia, sin importarle que fuera Shion el que lo tomara por el hombro –

Camus de Acuario a tu lugar – expreso con seriedad e inusitada tranquilidad, aunque por dentro ya ese pequeñito Shion pataleaba y gritaba al sentir las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros de antaño –

No molestes Shion….- gruño Acuario para regresar su atención a los mayores que se sorprendieron de la manera de tratar a quien se supone era el patriarca –

Cam…-iba diciendo el peli verde cuando vio pasar junto a él al actual octavo guardián –

Yo me encargo – sin darse cuenta como, Camus era arrastrado a su lugar por un muy extrañamente serio Milo – compórtate Camus de Acuario – regaño, más de uno de los del siglo XX silbo y rio por lo bajo mientras soltaban comentarios como: ya te cambiaron bicho. Celoso?, bicho rata, bicho rata te las pintaron con momias seniles y dientonas …- Milo les gruño haciendo que las risas se incrementaran. Los del Siglo XVIII no dejaban de sorprenderse ppor el comportamiento de sus sucesores–

Enserio te gustan los viejos? – Degel miro con frialdad al guardián de escorpio de su tiempo por andar diciendo impertinencias –

Ya guarden silencio – ordeno Docko, siendo ignorado de manera olímpica, pues los "chicos dorados", seguían incordiando a Milo y Camus. – Caballeros dorados! – grito a lo que todos se pusieron derechos y cerraron el pico – tu turno, Shion – expreso dándole un leve codazo –

Ejem…- se aclaro la garganta ante de expresar – bien antes de que…- maldijo la hora en que recogió a esos engendros mal paridos, porque vaya que su vida hubiese sido más fácil sin ellos, pero claro tenía que traerlos para que sean su tortura y más allá que lo incordiaran y lo humillaran, pero ya se encargaría de buscarle un castigo adecuado –

Shion, se me va hacer tarde! – Se quejo DM – sabes que me largo! – Sin más que decir se dispuso a abandonar la sala, importándole un pepino lo demás – pero que…- sin saber porque o como DM se vio levitando y regresando a su lugar, sin poder moverse – carnero, no molestes – le gruño a Mu que negó – salidos en serie! – Los gemelos rieron pero levantaron las manos en señal de no ser culpables – Barbie, que quieras agradar a tu suegro no significa que vengas a joderme la paciencia…-miro con ojos asesinos al rubio –

En primer lugar Ángelo, bájame la voz y en segundo lugar no soy yo – respondió con frialdad el rubio –

Si no son ustedes, quien…-amenazo con el puño a los del siglo XVIII, que arrugaron el ceño –

Señor, guardián de cáncer el patriarca esta hablado, debe estar en su lugar tranquilo y callado – Atla era el dueño de esa voz y del acto –

Mira mini Mu, no te metas conmigo si no quieres salir dañado… - DM elevo su cosmos para liberarse de la inmovilización de su cuerpo, y luego acercarse peligrosamente al lemuriano – rayos…- se quejo al sentir el cosmos de Hakurei peligrosamente encendido y sosteniéndole la mano –

Ni se te ocurra – expreso con tranquilidad que su cosmos no demostraba. Nadie se metía con sus aprendices –

Tranquilo viejo, solo quería darle el susto de su vida – rio Ángelo, mientras se quitaba la mano de Hakurei de su muñeca con facilidad –

Ya tranquilos! DM a tu lugar – la voz de Aioros se dejo oír en el recinto, tan calma y amable como siempre –

Arquero – DM estaba dispuesto a quejarse pero al ver el ceño del sagitario comenzar a juntarse decidió mejor callar y regresar a su lugar. Sísifo se sorprendió de ver ello, y es que él a duras pena y podía poner orden en sus camaradas pero al parecer su sucesor había logrado imponer su autoridad ante los demás –

Puedes continuar Shion – el arquero dorado del actual siglo, dijo con respeto al mayor. Shion se sintió feliz de ver que por lo menos su lindo hijo Aioros lo respetaba, sin duda solo podía contar con él y su Mu –

Lambiscón…- las bien conocidas voces de los gemelos, sacaron un gruñido de advertencia al noveno guardián –

Si Saga y Kanon dejan de molestar – expreso Shura, saliendo en defensa de su vecino, migo, compañero y solo ellos sabían que más –

Ay! Si Shuris a la defensa de Cupido, mua, mua….-Kanon no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar a ese par, y a que eran muy escasas las oportunidades para molestarlos –

Nunca había visto a los gemelos con tanta libertad – susurro Albafica –

Debe ser el tiempo – respondió Degel que estaba a su lado –

Kanon de Géminis – Docko estaba casi al borde de perder la paciencia con los "chicos dorados", y eso que muchas veces el les alentaba sus bromas y palomilladas –

Pero Docko…- se quejo Saga pues él también se había unido a molestar a su ex rival de patriarcado –

Joder con ustedes! – suficiente. Aioros podía ser bueno, pero su bondad tenía un límite y los gemelos se estaban pasando, pues Shura ya estaba a punto de usar a excalibur – calléense de una vez o…- los gemelos pasaron saliva, al recordar la furia del hermano de fuego mayor –

Aioros – llamó Shion, tratando de calmarlo – antes de que se maten, solo diré que se pueden quedar donde fue su templo, patriarca Sage se puede quedar aquí – expreso rápido esperando no más interrupciones –

Y mi pequeño Atla y yo qué? – pregunto Hakurei, pues el no pertenecía a ninguna casa al igual que su pequeño aprendiz –

Se pueden tirar de un barranco, por mi estaría bien – pensó Shion con una sonrisa, pero decidió dejar sus ilusiones para otro momento –

Atla se puede quedar conmigo, de igual manera el maestro de mi maestro – ofreció Mu al estar seguro que ninguno de sus amigo diría yo o ofrecería su templo, aunque vio a Camus tratar de levantar la mano pero allí Milo le dirigió una mirada de restricción –

No! – Grito pero al ver que todos lo miraba decidió agregar – digo, no se puede. Tienes a Kiki y se hará complicado, además Atla es un simple aprendiz – eso ultimo lo dijo de manera burlona y despectiva, sacando una mueca de disgusto de su maestro, y…- no sabía que más escusas dar –

Pero, Atla puede quedarse…Kiki no tendrá problemas y además no creo correcto que este con los demás aprendices – trato de alegar el actual Aries –

El maestro Hakurei se puede quedar en mi templo – dijo Docko metiendo su cuchara donde no debía –

Bien está decidido – Sage olvidaba que ya no era él, el de la última palabra –

Pero…pero…- quiso replicar el peli verde –

Rompan filas – autorizo el antiguo cáncer, sin tomar en cuenta a Shion –

Ya era hora…- como si salieran de un matadero, los dorados despejaron la sala del trono y conferencias –

***M***

Y de eso eran dos días de tortura. Shion no se sentía con ánimos de siquiera levantarse de la cama, y aun estas se agotaban al quedarse en cero al recordar a Kardia y Manigoldo ese par no se había casado de hacerle bromas.

Debí hacerle caso a Docko – expreso en un suspiro –

Si, había sido una estupidez de su parte usar esa técnica, la cual se supone solo debía traer almas reencarnadas, no cuerpos y almas que aun no reencarnaban…

 *****M*****

 **PV: el fanfic no es de mi propiedad, yo solo lo público y transcribo, las autoras son DANABEL94 (amiga, me vuelvo a disculpar ni cuenta me di que escribí mal tú seudónimo) y Ariesdevirgo16 ellos son las dueñas de todo, a excepción de los personajes que sabes son de Don Kurumada.**

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: tú no eres Esme…-¬.¬-**

 **Xyz: no pero mientras ella, este con su novio yo estaré a cargo – n.n –**

 **Ikki: me quitas esto? – pregunta de manera amable –n.n! –**

 **Xyz: qué es? –**

 **Ikki: un adorno, pero ya me canse de llevarlo…-**

 **Xyz: a bueno…-**

 **PV: Ari! Que haces! – entra hecha una furia al encontrar a su amiga cerca de SU fénix –**

 **Ari: nada…- sonríe con inocencia –**

 **Ikki: tan cerca que estuve…T.T –**

 **PV: Ikki es mío, MIO nadie se le puede acercar más que YO! -**

 **Ari: no es tuyo es…-**

 **Ikki: y ya empezó – suspira – no leemos! –**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Juego de Niños"**

Shion, levanta – ordeno Docko, que había ido a buscarlo. Vaya que se estaba haciendo costumbre que Shion durmiera encerrado en su habitación. Tanto así le afectaba la presencia de Kardia y Manigoldo, que sí, le habían estado jodiendo desde su llegada, esa no era excusa – anda, Shion, no seas niño abre esa puerta y sal – toco una vez más sin obtener resultados – Shion, los chicos te necesitan. Eres el patriarca – expreso para luego escuchar pasos –

Eres un manipulador – le gruño no bien asomo la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Debía ser precavido, no vaya hacer la desgracia que Manigoldo y Kardia ande por allí –

Y tu un niño. Ya sal, que cáncer y escorpio no comen – bufo al ver la acritud tan infantil del actual patriarca –

No comen pero causan ulcera – respondió ya saliendo de su refugio – bien, vamos – dicho ello ambos salieron de los privados del templo principal –

***M***

Eh! Porque nuevamente estamos reunidos? – reclamo respuesta Milo, más impertinente que de costumbre, y vaya que estaba enfadado – Camus, compórtate! – rugió al ver al de acuario tan pero tan entretenido con los ANCIANOS de cáncer –

Y donde está la momia Shion? – pregunto esta vez DM, pues no le agrada esperar aunque se le hacía muy divertida la cara de celos de Milo –

Mas respeto…- iba diciendo Sísifo –

Silencio cupido viejo – lo calló Milo que se las tenía jurada a todo lo que tenga que ver con siglo XVIII –

Oye, respeta a Sísifo – ElCid no podía creer la altanería de esos mocosos –

Tú no te metas – y solo por joder la paciencia Aioria se metía –

No le grites a mi tío! – salto el pequeño león –

Cierra el pico mocoso – Kanon solo quería causar conflicto –

Sí, cierra el pico mocoso – le siguió Saga –

No se la agarren con el niño, copias – negó Shura –

Calla cabra histérica – ordeno Aioria –

Bicho cornudo –

Idiota fingido –

Chupa $%&$ -

Levanta tumbas –

$%%$&Y%$"!"%$/&()-

…- bien, así inicio la tercera guerra mundial…-

***M***

A dónde vas – Docko, sostuvo de la túnica al peli verde que iba a regresar sobre sus pasos –

Donde no llegue la guerra – respondió sin dejar de esforzase por ser liberado –

Ya, Shion pareces marica…- gruño –

Que dijiste?...- bien ese era el día de Eris –

***M***

Jajajaja viste como voló Shaka jajajaja jamás te veré de la misma manera, buda– rio DM que tenía un ojo morado –

Y que querías? – el rubio desvió la mirada sonrojado, ocultando también el moretón de su pómulo derecho – se metieron con la orden equivocada…-

Jajaja no se ustedes pero a mí me dio pena, el bicho, viste como le pego Camus por golpear al viejo Hakurei – Pregunto Kanon, que curaba a su gemelo que había recibido por los dos – idiota, yo me esquivo al idiota menor y este se queda tarado – negó –

No es gracioso – le gruño el bicho que era atendido por un desalineado Dite -

Oye me tomo desprevenido – se defendió el mayor de los gemelos –

Hasta ahora no sé cómo terminaron así – negó el lemuriano que ayudaba a vendar a Shura –

Es que no estuviste…jajajaja…todo fue tan de repente – contestó Aioria –

Calla Aioria – ordeno un molesto Aioros, que tenía unas marcas en los brazos – que culpa en parte tienes –

Ah! Cupido, no seas así que bien que te divertiste golpeando al ante pasado de Saga – hablo el grande Aldebarán, que todo lo veía con gracia – bien guardada te la tenías – rio al ver al castaño mayor negar –

Vergüenza les debería dar – Camus aun lado de todos, los veía con suma molestia – como se pueden portar de esa manera...tan…tan…baja, vergonzosa y humillante – todos no podían creer lo que su COMPAÑERO les decía, vamos que si se habían portado como niños, pero no era para ponerse así –

Ya hablo, la quinceañera en celo – soltó Milo sin importarle nada –

Que dijiste?! – la molestia del acuario de acrecentó –

Qué? Acéptalo Camus estas peor que una mocosa resbalosa con los ancianos – contestó el de escorpio, lazándole una mirada de decepción, molestia y hasta asco –

No seas imbécil Milo – respondió con los puños apretados el caballero de los hielos –

….- nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Suficiente golpe habían recibido ese día –

***M***

Hay! Más despacio…- se quejó el león del siglo XVIII –

Lo siento – pidió el lemuriano menor – pero como paso todo esto? – pregunto al ver a toda la orden del siglo XVIII, con moretones, rasguños e incluso mordidas –

Todo fue culpa de ese caballero de escorpio – contesto Manigoldo que ayudaba a Albafica con su brazo herido –

Porque? – cuestiono el menor que seguía en su tarea de desinfectar las heridas de Regulus. De la que se había salvado, al ir con Mu y Kiki al pueblo –

Él se puso de revoltoso – contesto Degel que curaba la espalda de Aspros– buena paliza te dio Sagitario – comento al ver un enorme hematoma en la región baja de la espalda del mayor –

Ya decía yo, que ese Sagitario me la tenía jurada – gruño y oculto su dolor al sentir la mano de Degel en esa zona –

Incluso usted señor Asmita? – el niño de ojos verdes se sorprendió de ver al rubio mayor con su pelo revuelto y con raspaduras –

…- como respuesta solo obtuvo un desvió de mirada –

Al final yo no sé, ni a quien le di jajajajaja – Kardia fue el centro de la mirada de todos después de ese cometario – que? –

Idiota, me diste dos patadas y no sé cuántos puñetes – negó Defteros –

Jajajaja enserio jajajajaja hay jajajajaja por jajajaja Atena jajajaja – solo eso falto para que el escorpio imitara a una yena –

Eso sí se ve feo – Sísifo, no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario al ver la mordida que llevaba ElCid en el brazo –

Uy! Quien te metió tremenda mordida – Hasgart, se había acercado a ver –

Como voy a saber?, éramos más de 20 hombres en esa pelea – respondió de mala gana –

Igual, cúrala antes que se infecte – aconsejo Albafica –

***M***

Cuando cambiaron tanto las cosas – Sage, no veía con nada de gracia la situación – ahora entiendo porque esos niños andan así…- negó al ver a Shion y Docko en las mismas condiciones que los demás dorados –

Vamos hermano – trato de interceder Hakurei –

Nada. Esto lo arreglo yo – sin otra cosa que decir se encamino hacia el cuarto que se le había asignado –

La que te espera Shion – alzo lo hombros y los dejo caer, antes de ayudar a Docko e ir a libra –

Pero…- su vida era una basura –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno, después de siglos al fin me tomo tiempo de transcribir los escrito por Danabel94 y Ariesdevirgo16.**

 **Ikki: te pesa la vida…-**

 **PV: oye! Tengo una vida…**

 **Ikki: vida? Vaya vida la que llevas…la de un cerdo, comer y dormir –**

 **PV: ….**

 **Ikki: ya se puso en plan ignorarme**

 **PV: …**


End file.
